Mai Winchester
by RaiaYuki
Summary: What would happen if Mai turned out to be the secret daughter of John Winchester? When Naru leaves and SPR disbands, Mai soon finds herself on a new journey across the USA with her brothers Sam and Dean. Saving people, hunting things, the family business as usual.
1. Lazarus Rising Part 1

**AN: Okay, so this starts in Season 4, Episode 1. Also, might not include all episodes and some of my own cases, plus some OCs, just to warn you. Might also not include all scenes.**

 **Chapter 1: Lazarus Rising Part 1**

* * *

 _*Screaming**Yelling**Shouting**Pained cries*_

Dean blinked open his eyes, but he couldn't see a damn thing. He reaches into his jean pocket and pulls out his trusty lighter, and lights it up. He finds he is in some sort of wooden box.

" _Help!"_ he tried to shout, but found it was hard to breathe and it came out as a rough whisper. _"Help! *cough**cough*!"_ he tried to call out again. Again, it came out as a rough whisper along with coughing. The man started banging against the wooden surface to get out. However, the lid was heavy as if something was on top of it. He banged some more and eventually broke through the surface and a whole cluster of dirt fell on top of him.

"Hey! You in there!" he suddenly heard someone shout. It sounded like a girl. "Hang on! I'm coming!" he heard the person say and some digging noises then felt someone grab his hand and start pulling him up. He put his light out and back in his pocket. Then started digging his way out as well.

Eventually he's pulled out of the ground and is able to breathe again. The two lay back and start to rest from the pulling, and Dean is able to get a good look at his mysterious savior. It was a girl in her early teens with short reddish-brown hair, and big brown eyes. She was dressed in a pink short-sleeved shirt and black jean shorts. All she had with her was a big duffle bag that seemed full with something.

"No offence *breath*, I mean I appreciate the help, but *breath* who the hell are you?" Dean asked still out of breath.

"Mai…Taniyama. *breath*" The girl, Mai, replied, also out of breath. "Do *breath* do you know John Winchester?" she asked and Dean looks at her funny. "What?" Mai asked confused by the way, the man was looking at her.

"What do you want with John Winchester?" he asked.

"I'm his daughter." Mai replied.

"Wait. What?" Dean said as he stood up. He then notices the area looks like a nuke went off.

"Oh yeah." Mai said also standing up. "Could explain this? Cause when I arrived here this whole area was like this." She continued.

"Wait, you didn't do this?" Dean asked and Mai gives him *Does it look like I can do this?* glare. "Okay." he says getting the message.

* * *

A little while later the two were on the road walking to who knows where.

"Ah, thank you." Dean said as he took a breath from drinking some water.

"Your welcome." Mai said happy to help. Luckily, she had few supplies in her bag.

"So, what do you mean you're John Winchester's daughter? John Winchester doesn't have a daughter." Dean asked handing the water bottle back to Mai and she puts it back in her duffle bag.

"I meant what I said. John Winchester is my father. He and my mom met when he was in Japan and got himself roughed up. My mom found him and took him to a hospital. He bought her some drinks as a thank you, one thing led to another and they ended up having a fling. He left shortly afterwards, and soon I was born.

"Mom contacted him a few years later and we met. He would come a few times for my birthday, he taught me English, sharpshooting, some self-defense moves, mechanics and we had some father daughter time. I haven't seen him since I was 13 though." Mai finished her explanation. Dean thought about it and he did remember that his dad would run off for no reason to Japan from time to time.

"Hey, how old are you?" he asked.

"16." Mai replied. "So do you know where John is? I really need to see him."

"*Sigh* Well I hate to break it to you, princess, but John Winchester died a couple years ago." Dean answered and Mai stopped in her tracks. Dean stopped and turned to her. "You okay?" he asked then noticed the girl was starting to cry.

"No, that can't be. He was my last relative. *Hic**Sniff*." She mumbled and started crying.

"What about your mom?" Dean asked.

"She died when I was in middle school!*Sniff* I don't, *Hic* I don't have anyone else! *Hic*. Dad was my last living relative. *Sniff* Now what? I'm all alone. *hic**sniff*!" She said and began tearing up more.

"Actually that's not true." Dean said and Mai looks up at him with a *what do you mean?* look. "I think it's about time I introduce myself. Hello Mai, my name is Dean Winchester, and I'm your older brother." He said holding his hand out.

"I have a brother?" Mai said calming down while wiping her tears away.

"Yeah, actually you have two brothers. I'm the older, cool one." He said trying to show off. Mai wiped the last of her tears away and laughed a little. "Don't worry, you're not alone." He said and hugged his sister. For a moment, Mai was stunned, but she soon hugged back. Thank god, she still had someone.

* * *

After hugging for a bit the two were back on the road. They soon came across a gas station, and broke in for some extra supplies and cash. Since Mai was broke and had limited supplies. Dean made his way over to a sink and started splashing water on his face. Then something came to him.

"Hey, how did you know where I was buried?" he asked Mai, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." she replied.

"Try me. I just came back from the dead." Dean said and she looks at him funny. "Why do you think I was buried?" he asked and she gave him a "good point" look.

"I actually had a dream about you trapped and in need of help." She replied.

"Wait, you dreamed about me?" Dean asked turning back to her.

"I'm sort of psychic." Mai started. "They started about half a year ago. I have prediction dreams, and some other things." She continued.

"We'll talk about that later okay?" He said and Mai nodded. "Anyway, what day is it?" he asked and Mai looked at a newspaper.

"September 18, 2008." Mai read aloud and Dean started counting in his head.

"Four months? I'm buried for four months?" he said aloud and Mai gives him a confused look. Dean then turns back to the mirror and lifts up his shirt to his lean torso without a single mark on him. Flashbacks of being mauled by hellhounds came flooding back into his mind.

"Um, how did you die in the first place?" Mai asked.

"Got ripped apart by a hellhound." Dean answered pulling his shirt back down and notices something on his left arm. He rolls up his sleeve to find a strange handprint on his shoulder.

"What the heck?" Mai said staring at the mark.

"Read my mind." Dean said and pulled his sleeve down and turned to his sister. "You grab some food and I'll get the cash." He instructed.

"You sure this is okay?" Mai asked as Dean began walking to the resister.

"Trust me, for this life, you going to have to do things that might be bad." he says and heads to the resister while Mai goes for the supplies. While cleaning out the resister the TV started fritzing. He turns it off, but it comes right back on.

"Argh!" he turned his attention to see Mai kneeling down while holding her head in pain.

"Mai!" he shouted and rushed over to her. "You okay?" he asked.

"I don't know. Something is ringing in my head. OW!" Mai groaned. Dean rushed to an isle and found some salt. He starts putting some on the windowsill, but he soon hears a ringing and crouches down while holding his head in pain when suddenly the windows explode and Dean is pushed back by the blast. When the ringing finally stops, Mai rushes to Dean's side.

"Dean! Dean are you okay?!" she asks frantic.

"It's okay, I'm alright." He said sitting up. "You still got me." He said in a reassuring voice. Afterwards, Mai starts packing up while Dean goes to use the payphone outside. He tried to call Sam, but it just went to disconnect, so he decides to try a different number. This time someone answered.

 _*Yeah?*_ said the receiver.

"Bobby it's me." Dean said to Bobby.

 _*It's me who?*_ Bobby asked.

"It's Dean." Dean said and Bobby hangs up on. Dean then dials Bobby's number again.

 _*Who is this?*_ Bobby asked getting annoyed.

"Bobby listen to me." Dean said.

 _*This isn't funny, call again and I'll kill you.*_ Bobby replied pissed and hung up. Dean sighs and looks out to see a car.

* * *

After Mai finished packing the stuff, Dean Hotwires the car and starts driving to Bobby's house. The two finally arrive and Mai stays behind Dean the whole time they walk up to the door. Along the drive, Dean explains that Bobby is a friend of their dad's, but she was still nervous.

 _*Knock**Knock*_

Dean knocked on the door and it opened to reveal an older man with a beard and bald cap with a bewildered expression on his face.

"Surprise." Dean said while Mai continued to stay behind her brother.

"I…I don't…" the older man said backing away slightly.

"Yeah me neither." Dean said and started walking in. "But here I am." The older man then picks up a knife and attacks Dean, who pushes Mai back and blocks the knife. "Bobby!" Dean shouts and is punched sending him back. "Bobby it's me!"

"My ass!" Bobby shouts and walks toward Dean. Mai tries to move forward.

"No wait!" he shouts and she stops, he then turns to Bobby. "Your name is Robert Steven Singer. You became a hunter after your wife got posseted. You're about the closet thing I have to a father." Dean said and Bobby stops in his tracks.

"Bobby, it's me." Bobby walks up to him cautiously and puts his hand on Dean's shoulder. He then tries to stab Dean again. "Whoa, whoa, I'm not a shapeshifter!" Dean tried to explain.

"Then you're a revenant!" Bobby shouted. Then Dean pushed him away while also grabbing the silver knife.

"All right, if I was either. Could I do this, with a silver knife?" he said rolling up his sleeve and cuts himself slightly.

"Dean?" Bobby says disbelieving.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." Dean said walking up to Bobby. The older man then hugs Dean, overjoyed to see him again.

"It's…it's good to see you boy." Bobby says.

"Yeah, you too." Dean replies.

"But, how'd you bust out?" Bobby asks.

"I don't know." Dean replies. "I just woke up in a pine box. Oh, and met her." He says turning away and signaling Mai to come over. When he turns back, Bobby splashes him with water just as Mai reaches his side. "I'm not a demon either you know?" he says spitting out some of the water.

"Sorry. Can't be too careful." Bobby said then realized Mai was there. "Whose she?" he asked. Dean sighed and pulled Mai up front.

"Meet the newest addition to the Winchester family." Dean replied.

"Wait, you mean…No way." Bobby said in disbelief.

"Afraid so, my name is Mai Taniyama, nice to meet you sir." Mai introduced and held out her hand.

"Bobby Singer." Bobby replied shaking her hand. "Sorry about earlier, it's not everyday someone you care about comes back from the dead." He said and the two stop shaking hands.

* * *

A little bit later Mai gets a towel for Dean and he explains to Bobby what happened.

"That don't make a lick of sense." Bobby said as Mai and Dean, still drying off, follow him into the living room.

"Yeah, obviously." Dean said.

"Dean, your chest was ripped, your insides were slop, and you've been buried 4 months. Even if you could somehow slip out of hell and back into your meat suit-"

"I know. I should look like some thriller video reject." Dean cut Bobby off.

"What do you remember?" The older man asked.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, what?" Mai also asked picking up a book.

"Not much. I remember being a hellhound's chew toy, then lights out. Then I wake up six feet under and Mai's there and helps dig me out." Dean replies as Bobby sits down. "Sam numbers not working. He's not…?" He trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Well he's alive, as far as I know." Bobby replied.

"Sam? Is that my other brother you mentioned?" Mai asked looking up from her book.

"Yeah." Dean replied then realized something. "Wait," He said turning to Bobby. "What do you as far as you know?" he asked.

"I haven't talk to him in months." Bobby explained.

"You're kidding me. You let him just go off by himself?" Dean asked as Bobby stood up.

"He was dead set on it."

"Bobby you should have been looking after him!"

"I tried. These last few months haven't been the easiest, for him _or_ me. We had to bury you." Bobby spat back.

"Yeah, why did you bury me anyway?" Dean asked and Mai looked confused.

"Isn't that usually what you do when someone dies?" she asked.

"For us, we usually salt and burn the body." Bobby explained to the girl. "But Sam would have none of it."

"Well I'm glad he won that one." Dean said and Mai nodded in agreement.

"He said you'd need a body when he got you back somehow." Bobby continued. "That's about all he said." He added and Dean was confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked and Mai sat down on the couch listening.

"He was quiet." Bobby started. "Real quiet." He then sat on a table edge. "Then, he just took off. Wouldn't return my calls. I tried to find him, but, he don't want to be found."

"Oh, damn it Sammy." Dean groaned as Bobby finished.

"What?" Bobby asked.

"Oh, he got me home okay." Dean answers. "But whatever he did it is bad mojo." He continued and Mai realizes what he means.

"What makes you so sure?" the older man asks.

"When I got to the gravesite, it looked like a military bomb went off." Mai spoke up and the two turned their attention to her. "And, there was also the force, presence, I don't know, but it flew past us at a gas station. My ears never rang so much in my life." She explained more while rubbing her earlobes a little.

"Yeah, and then this." Dean cut in then put down the towel and rolled up his left sleeve showing the handprint on his shoulder. Bobby's expression turns to bewilderment and he stands up.

"What in the hell?" he says unsure.

"Yeah, it's like a something just yanked me out, or rode me out." Dean said.

"But why?" Bobby asks.

"Yeah, that's we want to know." Mai commented and started becoming drowsy.

"You think Sam made a deal?" Bobby asked in disbelief.

"It's what I would've done." Dean says and hears a light breath. The two men turn to see a sleeping Mai laying on the couch. Dean smiles at the scene. It's been a long and eventful day, no wonder she was tired. Bobby walks into the kitchen while Dean covers Mai with a quilt and then follows Bobby.

* * *

 **So this is what I have so far. I hope you like it.**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got trapped in a slump and I needed a break. I'll get to updating my other works when I can, I'm also looking towards posting about other medias.**


	2. Lazarus Rising Part 2

**Chapter 2:** **Lazarus Rising Part 2**

* * *

" _Huh? Where am I?" Mai said as she opened her eyes to see she was in a strange dark place._

" _Mai," a soft voice called from behind her._

" _Gene?" Mai said turning around. However, the person wasn't Gene. It looked like a woman. She had very long hair and was dressed in a white gown. It was hard to see her face because she had this glowing white light surrounding her._

" _You? You're the one who lead me to Dean." Mai said in disbelief._

 _The woman says nothing and merely gestures for Mai to come to her, and the brunette girl took carful steps towards the strange woman. Suddenly, the scenery changes around them to a downtown street area and Mai recognized it._

" _Pontiac, Illinois. I was just here with Dean." Mai said in bewilderment. "What is this?" she asked the woman who points to a neon sign that says *Astoria Hotel*. The scene changes again to a hallway and the woman points to a door with the number 207 on it._

" _Is this where Sam is?" she asked and the woman nods her head. She then opens her mouth._

" _Mai, you and your brothers are in great danger." She says in an unusual voice._

" _What?" Mai says in disbelief and the figure begins disappearing. "Wait! Come back! I have more questions!" Mai shouted reaching out to the woman._

-End of Dream-

* * *

"Wait!" Mai shouted sitting up on the couch.

"Mai, you okay?" the teen girl looked to her left to see her new brother and Bobby next to the couch with concerned faces.

"Yeah, just had a weird dream." Mai said rubbing her forehead.

"Was it one of those dreams, by any chance?" Dean asked.

"I think so. Did you have any luck finding Sam?" she asks.

"Sadly no." Dean replies standing up and heads to a computer. "I tried tracking his phone signal but that just led to a dead end." He explained then Mai remembered her dream.

"I think I might know where he is." Mai spoke up catching the men's attention.

"Really? Where?" Dean asked standing up.

"Pontiac, Illinois. Astoria Hotel, room 207." Mai replied.

"Pontiac? Isn't where you found me?" Dean said.

"That can't be a coincidence." Bobby injected.

"Nope." Dean agreed as Mai stood up. "Well looks like we're hitting the road." Dean says and the three hopped in Bobby's car, setting a course for Pontiac.

"So what were you guys talking about earlier about deals?" Mai asked from the backseat during the ride.

"You didn't explain to her, did you?" Bobby asked.

"It…never came up." Dean groaned rubbing his temples. Bobby sighed.

"Do you know what John did for a living?" he asked the teen girl who shook her head in response.

"Dad like me, Sam, and Bobby, was a hunter." Dean says.

"A hunter? As in hunts deer and rabbits?" Mai asked.

"Nope, actually, it was more like ghosts, demons, vampires, werewolves, and basically anything that goes bump in the night." Dean explained and Mai gives a perplexed look.

"Okay, you had me at ghost, but lost me at Demon." She says. "I have hunted ghosts before, but are you saying there's more than just that?" she asked.

"Yeah. Wait you've hunted ghosts?" Dean asks surprised.

"Yeah, I took a job as a ghost hunter intern, but the boss left and it shut down. So I came here to see if I could find dad, because, I don't want to be alone." Mai explained sadly and Dean looks at her through the rearview mirror.

"In this world, there's not just ghosts. Like I said, there are demons, monsters and other unexplainable things, and it's our job to hunt them down." He explains.

"I see." Mai replied.

"Don't worry. Once we reunite with Sam, I'll train you if you want? You can always stay out of this." Dean suggested.

"No, I'll train to be a hunter. I'll help." Mai said with a strong voice and Dean smiled at her spirit.

"Anyway, what I meant about by deal, is that Sam must've had made a deal with a demon in order to bring me back. However, with demons there's always a price." Dean explained with a sigh.

"You mean. Sam might have just sold his soul?" Mai asked knowing she's not going to like the answer.

"Yeah, exactly." Dean replied and Mai gasped.

* * *

The group eventually made it to their destination, and Mai lead them to Sam's hotel room.

 _*Knock**Knock*_

Dean knocked on the door when the found the room while Mai stayed behind Bobby. The door opened revealing a lovely woman with dark hair and brown eyes in only a dark grey tank top and her underwear. Causing Mai to blush bright red, embarrassed by the sight.

"So, where is it?" the dark haired woman asked confusing the trio.

"Where's what?" Dean asked.

"The pizza that takes two guys to deliver." The woman said.

"I think we got the wrong room." Dean said.

"No way, I swear this is the right one." Mai said sure she was right.

"Hey, is…" trailed off a tall man walking into view when he saw the trio. Dean and Bobby recognized him while Mai had a good idea who it was.

"Hey ya, Sammy." Dean greeted while Sam stood there, frozen. Dean walks to Sam, who then takes out a knife and lunges at Dean, causing the woman to scream and Bobby to rush and grab Sam, pulling him away from Dean. While Mai rushes to Dean's side.

"Who are you?!" Sam shouts as Bobby holds him back.

"Like you didn't do this!" Dean spat back with Mai by his side.

"Do what?!" Sam yelled back.

"It's him, it's him, Sam. I've been through this already. It's _really_ him." Bobby explained still holding Sam, who started calm down.

"But…" Sam said panting.

"I know." Dean started while walking up his brother. "I look fantastic, huh?" he continued with a smirk while Mai stood behind him giggling a little at his remark. Sam looks at his brother for a moment, then the two hug.

"So, are you two like…together?" the dark woman asked as the brothers let go of each other.

"What? No. No." Sam says panting a little. "He's my brother."

"O-oh. Got it…I-I guess. Look, I should probably go." the woman said.

"Yeah, yeah. That's probably a good idea. Sorry." Sam said while Dean gazes at the girl. After packing up her stuff, the woman starts heading out the door.

"So, call me." She says to Sam as he lets her out.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure thing Kathy." Sam replied.

"Christie." The woman corrected.

"Right." Sam said and Christie leaves. Sam closes the door and heads back into the room and sat down on the furniture.

"So, tell me, what'd it cost?" Dean asked Sam.

"The girl?" Sam chuckles. "I don't pay Dean."

"That's not funny Sam." Dean said sternly. "To bring me back. What did cost? Was it just your soul, or was it something worse?"

"You think I made a deal?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"That's exactly what we think." Bobby said while Mai stayed by Dean's side.

"Well I didn't." Sam replied.

"Don't lie to me." Dean says staring to get annoyed.

"I'm not lying."

"So what? I'm off the hook and you're on, is that it?" Dean asked moving toward Sam. "You're some demon's bitch boy. I didn't want to be saved like this."

"Look Dean, I wish I had done it all right?" Sam said standing up and facing Dean.

"There's no other way that this could have gone down." Dean said grabbing Sam's collar. "Now tell the truth!"

"I tried everything. That's the truth." Sam replied shoving Dean's hands off. "I tried opening the devil's gate. Hell, I tried to bargain Dean, but no demon would deal all right? You were rotting in hell for months…for months, and I couldn't stop it. So I'm sorry it wasn't it wasn't me. Dean I'm sorry." Sam finished.

"Dean," the brothers turn their attention to Mai. "I think he's telling the truth." Dean sighs and pats Mai's hair.

"Wait. Who're you again?" Sam asked.

"Oh, right." Dean said when he realized he never introduced Mai. "Meet our new little sister." He says and Sam's eyes widen to the size of saucer plates. "Yeah, turns out dad's trips to Japan were to see his secret daughter, and our sis." After Dean finished Mai walked up to Sam and held out her hand to him.

"Nice to meet you Sam, my name is Mai, and apparently I'm your little sister." She introduces herself.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you, Mai." Sam said shaking her hand.

"Don't get me wrong." Bobby cut in while Sam and Mai stop shaking hands and turn to him. "I'm happy about this little meeting and reunion, not to mention that Sam's soul remains intact, but it does raise a sticky question."

"If Sammy didn't pull me out, then what did?" Dean said.

"And why?" Mai jumped in and the room fell into silence.

* * *

After a bit, Sam got some beer for him, Dean, Bobby, and a soda for Mai and then brought them over to the group.

"So, what were you doing around here if you weren't digging me out my grave?" Dean asked as he twisted the beer bottle cap off.

"Well, once I figured out I couldn't save you. Um…I started hunting down Lilith, trying to get some payback." Sam explained and took a sip from his beer.

"All by yourself?" Bobby asked. "Who do think you are? Your old man?"

"Uh…" Sam said a little speechless. "Yeah, I'm sorry Bobby. I-I should have called. I was pretty messed up." He apologized while Dean stood up and found a bra.

"Oh, yeah." He said picking up a light pink bra with black lace. "I feel your pain."

"I don't mean to interrupt, but whose Lilith? Sounds like demon's name." Mai cut in and Sam looks at her funny.

"Does she know?" He asked the two men.

"Yeah, we explained during the car ride." Bobby answers taking a swig of his beer, while Sam shoots a look at him. "What? She deserves to know who her old man was." Bobby defended.

"Yeah Sammy. Besides, she's the one who found you." Dean jumped in.

"Huh? How?" Sam asked.

"I dreamed about where you were, the same way I did with Dean." Mai explained and took a sip of her soda.

"Wait, you're psychic?" Sam asked.

"Soft of, I'm still kind of developing my powers." Mai continued. "Anyway who's Lilith?"

"The demon bitch who set the dogs on me and sent me to hell. Literally." Dean explained not liking the memory.

"That makes sense." Mai nods her head understanding what he means.

"Anyway, I was checking these demons out of Tennessee, and out of nowhere they took a hard left, booked up here." Sam explained.

"When?" asked Dean.

"Yesterday morning." The younger Winchester brother answered.

"When I busted out."

"You think these demons are here because of you?" Bobby asked and Dean gives a maybe look.

"But why?" Sam asked.

"Well, I don't know. Some badass demon drags me out, and now this. It's got to be connected somehow." Dean says.

"That does makes sense." Mai agreed.

"How are you feeling anyway?" Bobby asked the older brother.

"I'm a little hungry." He answered.

"No, I mean, do you feel like yourself? Anything strange or different?"

"Or demonic?" Dean cut in. "Bobby how many times do I have to prove I'm me?"

"Yeah, well, listen, no demon's letting you lose out of the goodness of their hearts."

"Probably because they don't have goodness in their hearts." Mai jumped in.

"Yeah, they got to have nasty planned." Bobby finished.

"Well, I feel fine." Dean said drinking some more beer.

"Okay, look, we don't know what they're planning. We got a pile of questions and no shovel. We need help." Says Sam.

"You said a mouthful." Mai commented.

"I know a psychic a few hours from here." Bobby spoke up. "Something this big, maybe she's heard the other side talking."

"Hell yeah. It's worth a shot." spoke Dean.

"I'll be right back." Bobby said getting up and walking away. Dean then starts getting up too.

"Hey, wait." Sam says standing up. "You probably want this back." He says and hands Dean his necklace.

"Thanks." Dena said looking at the pendant in his hand.

"Don't mention it." Sam replies.

"What is it?" Mai said looking at the pendant.

"Something Sammy here gave me a long time ago." Dean replied and the necklace around his neck.

"Looks good on you." The Winchester sister said.

"Thanks kiddo." Dean says and pats Mai's hair again.

"Hey Dean what was it like?" Sam asked.

"What? Hell?" Dean said looking at his brother.

"Yeah, I'm curious about that too." Mai stepped in.

"I don't know. I-I-I-I must have blacked it out." The oldest Winchester sibling answered. "I don't remember a damn thing."

"Thank god for that." Sam says.

"Yeah." Dean agrees with his brother.

"Agreed." Mai also agrees.

Later Dean heads into the bathroom and looks in the mirror. Flashes of screams then started echoing in his mind. He was so wrapped up in his flashes that he didn't notice Mai watching him from the door with a worried look on her face. Afterwards the group of four heads out of the hotel and down to the parking lot.

* * *

"She's about four hours down the interstate." Bobby said when they reached the lot. "Try to keep up." He jokes getting out his keys and hopping into his ride and starts it up.

"I assume you'll want to drive." Sam said taking some keys out of his pocket and tossing them to Dean.

"Hoh, hoh, hoh, I almost forgot." Dean said while chuckling and catching the keys. "Hey sweetheart, did you miss me?" he said to his baby.

"Wow. It's been a while since I saw this ride." Mai said as she stepped up to the black Impala.

"Dad showed you huh." Sam said as he opened the door.

"No surprise there." Dean says opening his door.

"Yep, I did say he taught me some mechanics." Mai said hopping in along with her brothers. "Man, it's been so long I forgot what it was like."

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked catching Mai's attention. She looked to the front and noticed what Dean was referring to, an iPod plugged in the car.

"Um, Sam." She said casting a look at her other brother.

"That's an iPod jack." Sam replied calmly.

"You were supposed to take care of her, not douche her up." Dean spat.

"Dean, I thought it was my car." Sam scoffs back.

"Oy." Mai groans rubbing her temples. Dean sighs and starts the car and a song starts playing. "Seriously?" Mai says and Dean gives a look of agreement. Sam just shrugs his shoulders. Dean then turns off the music and unplugs the iPod tossing it to Mai in the backseat, and they starts on the road.

"There's still one thing that's bothering me." Dean says on the road.

"Yeah?" Sam says.

"Yeah. The night that I bit-or got bit. *chuckles*. How'd you make it out? I thought Lilith was going to kill you."

"Yeah, why didn't she?" Mai asked.

"She tried, but she couldn't." Sam replied.

"What that's mean?" Mai asked.

"She fired this, like, burning light at me, and…it didn't leave a scratch, like I was immune or something."

"Immune?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, *chuckles*. I don't know who was more surprised. Her or me. *Sigh* she left pretty fast after that." Sam explained.

"What about Ruby? Where is she?"

"Dead or in hell." Sam replied.

"Who's Ruby?" Mai asked.

"An old acquaintance." Dean answered. "Wait, so have you been using your, uh freaky E.S.P. stuff?"

"No." Sam replied.

"Sure about that? Ah, well, I mean, now that you got immunity, whatever the hell that is, just wondering what other kind of weirdo crap you got going on."

"Nothing Dean. Look, you didn't want me to go down that road so I didn't go down that road. It was practically your dying wish."

"Yeah, well, let's keep it that way."

"Wait. Sam do you have powers too?" Mai asked.

"Yeah, a little, but I prefer not to use them." Sam replied.

"Why not?"

"*Sigh* It's a long story. I'd rather not talk about it." The younger Winchester brother replied and the siblings stayed quiet for the rest of the ride.

* * *

By morning, the group reached their destination. Along the way, Mai had fallen asleep, but was woken up by Sam shaking her a little. Bobby walked up to the door and knocks.

 _*Knock**Knock*_

Soon after, a sexy woman with dark hair and eyes opens the door.

"*Laughs* Bobby!" she says and hugs the said man with a bright persona and lifts the man literally off his feet for a sec.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." Bobby said as she let go and turned to the Winchesters.

"So, are these the siblings?" she asks and Bobby turns to them.

"Sam, Dean, Mai, meet Pamela Barnes, best damn psychic in the state." Bobby introduced.

"Hey." Dean greeted with a sly grin.

"Hi." Greeted Sam casually.

"Hello." Mai said choosing to stay next to Sam.

"Mmm, Mmm, Mmm." Pamela mumbled turning back to Bobby, who gives her a look. She then turns to Dean. "Dean Winchester. Out of the fire and back in the frying pan, huh? Makes you a rare individual."

"You can say so." Dean says obliviously flattered.

"Come on in." She said while chuckling and letting the group in.

"So, you hear anything?" Bobby asked once he got inside.

"*Sigh*, Well, I Ouija-ed my way through a dozen spirits. No one seems to know who broke your boy out or why." Pamela replied closing the door.

"So what's next?" asked Bobby.

"A séance I think. See if we can see who did the deed." Pamela replied.

"You're not going to summon the damn thing here?" Bobby asked with a worried expression.

"No. I just want to get a sneak peek at it, like a crystal ball without the crystal." She replies and walks into the house more.

"I'm game." Dean says and follows Pamela, along with Sam and Mai. Bobby sighs and follows too.

Later, Pamela sets a cloth out on a table while Bobby closes the curtains. She walks over to cabinet crouching down to reveal a tattoo on her lower back that reads; ***~Jesse Forever~***

"Who's Jesse?" Dean asks and Mai face palms her forehead.

"*Laughs*. Well, it wasn't forever." Pamela answered while laughing.

"His loss." Dean said while chuckling as Pamela stands up and walks over to him.

"Might be your gain." She says to him and walks back to the table with candles.

"Dude I'm so in." Dean says to Sam.

"Yeah, she's going to eat you alive." Sam says to his brother while Mai rubs her temples.

"Hey, I just got out of Jail. Bring it."

"You're invited too, grumpy." Pamela said to Sam as she passed by them.

"You're not invited." Dean spat pointing at his brother, while Mai sighs.

"As long as I'm not invited." She grumbled.

"No, but you are adorable!" Pamela said as she ruffled the shorter girl's hair making her blush while her brothers couldn't help but chuckle at their cute new little sister.

* * *

After setting up the séance, everyone sat at the table. Mai sat in between her brothers.

"Alright. Take each other's hand." Pamela instructed as they did so. "And, I need to touch something our mystery monster has touched." she said as she slide her hand under the table towards Dean, making him jump.

"Woah! Don't need to touch me there." He said flattered while Mai sweatdrops.

"*Chuckles*, my mistake." Pamela says while chuckling. Dean then takes off his over shirt and rolls up his sleeve to reveal the handprint. Causing Sam to give him a strange look. Pamela then reaches over and touches the mark. "Okay." She says ready to begin.

"I invoke, conjure, and command you appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you appear unto me before this circle." She repeats with her eyes closed as the electricity starts to fritz and the table starts trembling.

"Castiel?" she says catching Dean's attention. "No. Sorry, Castiel, I don't scare that easy." She said in a serious voice.

"Castiel?" Dean asked.

"Its name. It's whispering to me. It's warning me to turn back." Pamela replied with her eyes still closed. "I conjure, and command you – show me your face. I conjure, and command you – show me your face. I…"

"Wait!" Mai cut her off as she trembled.

"Mai! What's wrong?!" Sam asked worried.

"Argh, my ears!" The girl groaned as her ears rang as she heard a voice say, _"No! Wait! Stop! Don't! Turn back!"_

"Maybe we should stop." Bobby agreed, as things were getting hairy.

"I almost have it." Pamela said and continued her chant. "Show me your face now!" she demanded causing the candles to ignite into giant flames, and both she and Mai scream. Pamela's eyes start to burn, while the ringing in Mai's ears grew louder as the voice shouted at her. Causing both girls to let go of everyone and fall out of their chairs.

"Call 911!" Bobby demanded as three men stood up. Sam rushed to the telephone, Bobby went to Pamela and Dean went to Mai, who was huddled on the floor trembling with her hands on her ears.

"Mai! MAI!" Dean shouted as he turned his sister to him and gasped. She had a look of horror on her face, with tears streaming down her eyes. Her hands were on her ears, which had some blood coming out.

"De…an…?" she said in a shaking voice as she looked at her brother.

"Oh my god. Are you okay?" he asked taking the girl into his arms.

"Dean…we have to…run…We're...in danger." she says shakily and passes out.

"Mai!" Dean said and checked her pulse relieved to find that she was at least still breathing. He then looked at Pamela and gasped. The woman's eyes were literally burned out of her skull. _"What the hell?"_ he thought as the woman began to sob.

* * *

-Meanwhile in England-

" _Noll! Noll!" someone shouted and Naru began stirring and blinked open his eyes to his, or more specifically, his brother's face._

" _Gene?" Naru asked as he stared at his dead twin brother._

" _You idiot!" his brother shouted at him._

" _What? What I do this time?" Naru asked annoyed._

" _How could you leave Mai?!" the ghost scolded. "She's is in great danger! You need to help her!"_

" _What?! What do you mean she's in danger?!" Naru shouted then noticed a figure behind his brother. It looked like a man, but Naru couldn't quite see his face. Suddenly, the figure turned to him and smiled._

" _Protect her. Protect my sweet Mai." He said in a gentle voice._

* * *

Naru's eyes shot open as he sat up in his bed panting and sweating. A dream? No, a message. He needed to get to Japan as soon as possible and talk to Mai. Naru, aka Oliver Davis, shot out of his bed and ran to Lin's room.

"Lin!" he shouted as he entered the room and ran to Lin, trying to shake the omnyoji awake. "Lin! Wake up!" he shouted again and this time the man stirred and blinked open his eyes.

"Mmph. Naru? What is it? *Yawn*" he asked groggily as he sat up in his bed.

"It's Mai!" the teen shouted and Lin's eyes shoot wide open. "Gene appeared to me and warned me that she's in danger. We have to go to her!" Naru shouted his mask having slipped off and his face showed worry and concern.

"Okay, I get." Lin said and immediately got out of bed. "Looks like we're heading back to Japan." He says leaving the room to talk to Naru's parents with the said boy following behind him.

* * *

 **And the second part is out. I hope you guys like it. Oh, and I forgot to say this last time, but please read and review.**


	3. Lazarus Rising Part 3

**Chapter 3:** **Lazarus Rising Part 3**

* * *

 _Mai didn't know where she was. It was dark and she felt like she was floating as if she was in water._

" _Where am I?" She asked herself then noticed a light. She looked towards it to see a man with his back facing her. "Who is there?" she asked and the figure slowly turned around revealing his face and Mai immediately recognizes him. "Dad?" she asked and the man smiled._

" _Mai." He called and held out his hand to her. "Come here honey." He said in a gentle tone and the girl reaches out to her father. When their hands touched everything around them went white, and Mai could hear a faint voice calling her._

"Mai. Mai." Mai opened her eyes to see Sam above her with worry on his face.

"Sam…?" Mai said groggily then looked around to see she was in a hospital. "Wha…What the…? Where am I? How'd I get here?" She asked as she sat up.

"Woah, easy there. You're still weak." Sam said. "And we brought you here after you passed out. Do remember what happened?" He asked.

"I remember the séance, and in the middle I heard a voice trying to warn me. It sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite pin-point it. Then my ears started ringing and there was screaming. Next thing I know, I'm on the floor with Dean above me and, lights out." Mai finished her explanation.

"I see." Sam said leaning against his chair. "Did you by the chance have one of those dreams?" he asked.

"I don't think so, but I did see someone." Mai answered.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"It was dad, and he led me out of the darkness." The girl answered as Dean walked in.

"Hey kiddo." He greeted walking over to his sister and gently hugged her. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better, just a little groggy." The girl answered.

"Awesome." He said with relief.

"Hey, what about Pamela?" the girl asked and both Brothers exchange soulful looks. "What?" Mai asked.

"The good news is she's alive, but…" Dean trailed off. "Her eyes were burned out." He finished.

"What?"

"Yeah, when she saw the thing it literately burned her eyes right out of her skull." Sam explained and Mai gasped.

"Will she be okay?"

"Yeah, she'll live, she just won't ever see again." Dean replied. "Anyway, how about getting something to eat?" he suggested.

"That sounds good." Mai agreed. Sam and Dean smile at their sister, and head out to get food. Not long after their departure, a nurse came in.

"So how's our little patient feeling?" she asked and sat next to Mai.

"Much better." Mai replied and the nurse wrote on her clipboard.

"That's good." The woman replied and looked over her notes. "There were miner injures to your inner ears but it seems all well now. You can leave when your brothers get back." She explains, and walks out the door. Mai smiles as she leans back against her pillows to rest.

 **(AN: I'm not gonna write about the restaurant confrontation because we all know how that turned out. If not, than watch the show. You won't regret it.)**

* * *

-Evening at the hotel-

After picking Mai up from the hospital, the siblings went back to the hotel. Both Dean and Mai were currently asleep on the couch. Both having fallen asleep while researching whatever might have brought Dean out of hell. Sam used the opportunity to sneak out of the room and drive off. Both Mai and Dean continue to sleep, when the electronics star making noise waking them both up.

"Mmm…Dean?" Mai mumbled sleepily as Dean got up and took his shotgun in his hand. "What's wrong…" She trailed off as she heard a familiar ringing sound. Dean motioned for her to keep still while he carefully walked to the door, gun pointed ahead. Suddenly the ringing got louder, cracking a mirror and hurting both the siblings' ears.

Suddenly the ringing intensified ten-fold. Dean dropped the gun and crouched down while groaning and covering his ears. Mai was pretty much the same, as she fell to the floor and tried to keep the noise from deafening them. The ringing then caused the windows and mirror to explode, just as Bobby stepped into the room calling out both their names.

Later they were in Bobby's car on the road, with Mai in the back seat, rubbing her ears with a rag like Dean was in the front next to Bobby, who was driving. The older man glanced at both at them in worry.

"You kids okay?" He asked the two siblings. Dean was the one who replied.

"Aside from the church bells ringing in my head…Peachy." He said sarcastically.

"Yeah, same here." Mai added, as Dean dialed his phone to call Sam.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked Sam on the other line. "In my car?" He replied to something Sam said. "Well, uh, Bobby's back. We're going to get a beer." Mai and Bobby both look at Dean with disapproving looks. "Mai? She's with us. No, I'm not gonna make her drink, I'll just get some water for her. I know, I thought we could spend some time together. Okay. Done. Yeah, I'll catch you later." He finished and hung up.

"We're not telling Sam?" Mai asked. "Why not? He should know." She argued.

"Because he'd try to stop us." Dean replied.

"From what?" Bobby asked.

"Summoning this thing." The eldest Winchester replied. "It's time we face this thing head on." He added.

"You can't be serious." Bobby said shocked.

"As a heart attack." Dean replied.

"After what it did to Pamela?" Mai added.

"It's high noon baby." Dean responded.

"We don't know what it is. I-it could be a demon. It could be anything." Bobby says, trying to talk some sense into the man.

"That's why we going to be ready for anything." Dean said as he took out Ruby's knife form his pocket. "We got to the big-time magic knife. You got an arsenal in the trunk." He listed.

"This is officially a horrible idea." Mai commented with Bobby nodding in agreement, from his seat.

"Couldn't agree more little sis, but what other choice do we have?" Dena said.

"We could life." Bobby argued.

"Bobby, whatever this is, whatever it wants, it's after me – That much we know, right? Well I clearly got no place to hide. I can either get caught with my pants down again, or we can make our stand." The short-haired man reasoned.

"*Sigh* I hate to say it, but Dean's right." Mai sighed. "Though, we could use Sam's help for this…"

"Well he's better off where he is." Dean cuts her off. Mai sighed again. This was not going to be pretty.

* * *

After arriving at an abandoned farm, the three got to work. Setting out hunting weapons and spray painting traps and talismans from all sorts of religions from all across the globe. Both Bobby and Mai were still reluctant, but Dean was right about not having much in the matter. They needed to deal with this thing before more people get hurt.

Mai stayed close to Dean with Ruby's knife in hand, as Dean gave it to her for protection, while Bobby were waiting for it to come. The bearded man had already performed the summoning ritual, but so far nothing happened. It was dead silent, until a rumbling sound suddenly broke out around them. Mai grips the knife's handle while Bobby and Dean stood front and center with shotguns. The light bulbs exploded, causing Mai to run behind the two men while the latched doors open and someone walks into the barn.

It was a man, dressed in a suit and tie under a light brown trench coat. He had dark hair and looked to be in his 30s. hard to tell with the faulty lighting. Dean and Bobby raise their shotguns and open fire, while Mai covered her ears from the sound. However, the shots did nothing to the guy. Mai let go of her ears and tapped Dean's shoulder, the man turned to his sister as she handed him the knife.

"Who are you?" The older Winchester asked facing the man, while hiding the behind his back.

"I'm the one who griped you tight and raised you from perdition." The man replied. Mai's widen as she stood back, looking between her brother and the mysterious stranger.

"Well. Thanks for that." Dean replied before lunching forward and stabbing the guy in his chest, but the trench-coat wearing man didn't even flinch as he looks at the knife and pulled it out, dropping it to the floor. The three were shocked, before Bobby decides to take a swing, literately, as he swung a crowbar at the man from behind, who quickly turned and caught the blunt object in hand. The stranger touches the older gentleman's forehead and Bobby faints unconscious.

"We need to talk, Dean. Alone." The man said as he turned back to the said hunter, before slowly turning his attention to Mai. Suddenly a shot ran out, and the man looked down to see another bullet in his chest, and Mai standing with before him with a pistol in her slightly shaking hands.

"If you got something to say to my brother, then you let me hear too." The said girl says to the man who kept on a neutral expression, while Dean was stunned. After snapping out of it, Dean rushed over to check on Bobby, with Mai not far behind. Meanwhile the guy, stepped over to the table and was looking through one other books.

"Your friend is alive." He said, not even looking over at the siblings, who turn their heads his direction.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"Castiel." The guy replied.

"Yeah, I figured that much from Pam. I mean _what_ are you?" The older Winchester sibling emphasized while Mai kept the pistol in hand. It was then the man turned his very blue eyes to them.

"I'm an angel of the lord." He answered. Mai and Dean are both stunned.

"No way…" Mai whispered as Dean stood up.

"Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing." Dean denied as Mai also stood.

"This is your problem Dean. You lack faith." Castiel stated. Just then thunder rumbled and lighting flashed, illuminating the dark barn, showing Castiel's shadow, revealing what looked like bird wings attached. Dean and Mai couldn't believe what they just saw. The three stood there in silence until Dean broke it.

"Some Angel you are." He said snarky. "You burned out that poor woman's eyes." He stated referring to Pamela. Castiel hung his head and stepped closer to the siblings, Mai raising the gun ready to shoot again, even though she knew it was pointless as the bullets had effect on him.

"I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be, overwhelming to humans." He explained. "And so can my real voice… Though you two already knew that."

"You mean the gas station and the motel? That was you talking?" Dean asked and the angel nodded. "Buddy, next time, lower the volume." He added.

"Yeah seriously, it was like having speakers blast at high frequency right in my ear." Mai added on.

"That was my mistake. Certain people. Special people. Can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong, and I didn't realize you were there until it was too late." Castiel explained.

"And what visage are you in now? What, holt tax accountant?" Dean responded.

"This?" Castiel looked down at his body. "This is…A vessel?" He answered.

"You're possessing some poor bastard?" Dean asked, and Mai flinched.

"He's a devout man. He actually prayed for this." Castiel replied.

"Look Pal, I think I speak for both of us when I say "We're not buying what you're selling"." Dean said, with Mai nodding. "So who are you really?" He repeated.

"Exactly, and were you the voice I heard trying to warn me back during the séance?" Mai asked, the titbit had been bugging her.

"I already told you, I'm an angel of the lord." He replied to Dean. "And no, not that was not me, but I did sense something else there, I'm not sure what though." He answered Mai, making her slightly worried.

"Yeah, and why would an _angel_ , rescue me from hell?" Dean asked still not believing what this guy was saying.

"Good things do happen Dean." The angel replied stepping closer.

"One more step and I empty the rest into you?" Mai threaten. The guy looked at the gun in her hand.

"You know it's pointless." He said.

"Doesn't mean I can't try." The brunette responded.

"You are defiantly me and Sammy's sister." Dean commented then turned back to the so-called angel. "And "Good Things", as you put it, don't just happen. Not in my experience." He countered.

"What's the matter?" Castiel asked. "You don't think you deserve to be saved." He said. Mai glanced at her brother worried. What did the guy mean by that?

"Why'd you do it?" The older Winchester asked, somewhat glossing over what the angel just said.

"Because God commanded it." The blue-eyed man replied. Causing Mai's eyes. "We have work for you." He added, not helping the nervous feeling in Mai's stomach. Before another second passed, she opened fire directly at the angel.

* * *

 **Phew! Finally. Sorry this took so long. Hope you guys don't hate me. Next the rising of the witnesses. I wonder how this will happen. Don't forget to R &R.**


End file.
